Clases de Inglés
by AlekseiCld
Summary: Taichi tiene problemas para estudiar inglés, si querer se encuentra con Daisuke, quien está dispuesto a ayudarlo por un "modico precio" ¿Habrá sido una buena idea pedirle clases a Dai? ¿O todo se irá al traste? Mi primer intento de humor xD


¡Hola! Mucho tiempo sin escribir nada, y es que la escuela me trae cortito xD. Además me desactivaron mi copia de office y no, no, no, todo un desastre de semana. Ahora estoy estudiando para conseguir mi maestria en inglés para después entrar a psicología, el caso es que nos ponen exámenes cada dos semanas y mañana inician ¬¬, entonces estaba tan frustrado intentando entender las cláusulas que decidí despejarme un poco con este intento de humor xD. Disfruten la lectura ^^

**Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, hago esto por simple diversión u_u**

* * *

Se sacudió la rebelde cabellera por quinta vez en menos de media hora. Estaba tremendamente frustrado, no entendía, simplemente no entendía. Gruesas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su morena frente mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por concentrarse. Los exámenes eran al día siguiente, inclusive, se había saltado las clases ese día para poder estudiar bien… "Tengo que concentrarme" se repetía una y otra vez "Vamos, Taichi, tu puedes hacerlo, haz pasado cientos de estos, venga"

-¡MALDICIÓN!- gritó de repente- ¡A QUIEN SE LE OCURRE PONER ACERTIJOS EN UN VIDEOJUEGO!

Finalmente optó por apagar la consola de videojuegos y miró hacía la pila de libros que lo esperaban. Después de todo "un Yagami nunca evadía sus responsabilidades", palabras textuales de Yagami Taichi, por supuesto.

-Veamos- se dijo mientras revisaba una hoja con sus horarios- tengo que estudiar algebra que flojera, ciencias, y… ¿Eh?

Hubo un corto silencio en lo que Taichi captaba la palabra frente a él.

-… ¡INGLES! ¡Ni siquiera se decir "hola"!

Se sacudió el cabello de nuevo, esta vez la frustración se debía a la materia a la que se enfrentaría al día siguiente. Miró hacia su consola de videojuegos… no dormiría si no resolvía ese acertijo… ¡No! Debía estudiar a como diese lugar. Abrió su libro y libreta y clavó su mirada en ellos. Pero de alguna manera era incapaz de no voltear a ver esa consola… Incluso el chico comenzó a escuchar como su consola decía "Venga, Tai, juega un poco más…" Cada que eso pasaba, sacudía la cabeza, y miraba al libro.

Tras casi quince minutos de ver fijamente la consola con cara atormentada, tomó su mochila con lo necesario para estudiar y salió de su casa, ahí había demasiadas distracciones. Iba con la fija idea de que estudiar fuera le ayudaría a despejarse, o "ventilarse" como el mismo se dijo.

Llego sin querer a una cafetería. Sonrió y entró al local. Tras acomodarse en una de las mesas del exterior y ordenar un frappé, sacó sus libros y se dispuso a estudiar.

-¿Pero qué rayos es todo esto? ¿Por qué tanta regla? Digo, a mí que me importa cuando se usan los geranios… ah, ah ¡Gerundios! Como sea, me da igual.

Cerró su libro y pidió su tercer frappé. Mientras más energía mejor. Tras un par de sorbos, intentó resolver uno de los ejercicios en su libreta. Sería una tarde bastante larga.

* * *

-Me pregunto qué podré hacer hoy… a ver, acaba de llover, así que las canchas de soccer deben estar empapadas, ni al caso que vaya. Kari-chan ni siquiera me voltea a ver, así que para que buscarle. Ken… hay no que flojera irme hasta donde sea que viva… ¿Y donde vive, a todo esto? … ¿Quién más, quién más? Iori, nah, hasta una roca es más divertida que él. Ni modo que vaya con Miyako, digo, si me dejara comer gratis de su mini super entonces sí, pero ni un miserable chicle me quiere dar ¬¬. Total, no tengo nada que hacer.

Motomiya Daisuke suspiró tras finalizar sus "profundas reflexiones" y miró a su alrededor buscando complacer su ocio. Y entonces lo vio. Sentado en una de las mesas de afuera estaba Taichi, muy concentrado, escribiendo algo freneticamente. Daisuke sonrió de oreja a oreja y cruzó la calle para llegar y sentarse frente a su máximo ídolo.

-¡Hola, Tai!- gritó efusivamente, provocando que el concentradísimo Taichi se fuera de espaldas del susto.

-Maldición, Daisuke- murmuró mientras acomodaba la silla y se sentaba de nuevo.

-mmmhhgggmhhh…

-¿Y a ti que rayos te pasa?- preguntó bastante molesto Yagami.

-mmmmhgggmmhhh… ¡Te caíste!

-Con que te estabas aguantando la risa…- se dijo Taichi mirando como Dai casi lloraba.

15 minutos mas tarde…

-Errr… Daisuke…

- ¡Te caíste! jajajajajajajajajajajajaja

30 minutos después podemos ver a Daisuke calladito, con un enorme chichón en la cabeza.

-No era necesario el golpe, sabes T.T

-¿¡QUE NO ERA NECESARIO! Tenías media hora riéndote como demente ¿Y el golpe no era necesario? ¡Rayos, Daisuke! Yo que aquí estoy como loco matándome y quemando neuronas, para que tu llegues y me desconcentres totalmente… es ridículo… Estas viendo que un día del año que me puse serio con todo este asunto el estudio y…

-Taichi… ¿Tienes exámen de dibujo?

-No, animal ¿Qué no ves que es de inglés?

Daisuke sonrió de manera idiota y señaló la libreta de Taichi.

-Entonces… ¿Te dio por dibujar un manga mientras te "ponías serio"?

Taichi enrojeció y tras mirar su libreta se dio cuenta de que había estado dibujando viñetas en lugar de estudiar. Cerró con calma la libreta y estrelló su cabeza contra la mesa.

-¡Aaaah, no puede ser! ¡Así jamás aprobaré inglés! ¡Y es que los geranios y los participantes!

-Eh… Taichi… ¿No querrás decir, los gerundios y participios?

Con eso bastó para que Taichi se desesperara más de lo que ya estaba.

-¡Hasta Daisuke sabe lo de los geranios! ¡Soy un fracaso y…! Un momento… Si Daisuke lo sabe, entonces cualquiera lo sabe…- Miró fijamente al chico de los googles y sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa Tai?

-¡Dai-chaaaaan! De casualidad… ¿Sabes inglés?

-Ah, pues por ahí hubieras empezado Taichi, sabes, tengo un método infalible para estudiar inglés, ¡sí, señor! En los exámenes que vienen lo voy a poner en práctica, pero estoy seguro de que funciona.

-¡Bien! Escucha, Daisuke, resulta tremendamente vergonzoso que un cabezotas como tú me de clases, pero por pasar el curso estoy dispuesto a cualquier cosa.

Daisuke sonrió animado cuando Taichi lo tomó de los hombros.

-Confío en ti, Daisuke, si paso inglés convenceré a Hikari de que tenga una cita contigo, e inclusive te ganarás un beso en la mejilla.

-El beso en la mejilla me lo dará Kari-chan ¿Verdad?

-Obvio, Daisuke, pero bueno, ¿Qué eres tonto o algo así?

Motomiya abrió los ojos asombrado, mientras un sonrojo se extendía por toda su cara, ni siquiera había prestado atención al último comentario de Taichi. Todo lo que había en su cabeza era un mini-Dai bailando y gritando que recibiría un beso de Hikari. De pronto, la mirada perdida de Daisuke cambió a una decidida y miró fijamente a Tai.

-Preparate, Taichi… Aquí viene Motomiya-sensei.

Taichi se asombró del repentino cambio de cara de Daisuke. "Tal vez fue buena idea confiar en este idiota después de todo" pensó.

-Bien, Tai- siguió Motomiya-sensei- Yo escribo una oración y tú la lees con tu mejor acento en inglés, ¿Entendido?

(Les recomiendo que lo hagan para que le agarren el chiste xD)

Motomiya escribió la primera oración.

**"WEB US COM HAM ON"**

-Bien, Tai, léemela en voz alta.

-Ok. Aquí voy. _Guev os com jam on_ ¿Correcto?

-¡Muy bien, Tai! Y dime ¿Qué significa eso?

-Eh… jeje- El mayor de los Yagami sintió una gota de sudor recorrer su nuca.

-Tai, Tai, Tai… ¿Qué no es obvio? Esto significa "Huevos con jamón" Aquí te va la segunda.

**"WEB US COME TOSS SEE NO"**

-_Guev os com tos si no _¿Así es?

-Sí, ahora dime que significa.

-Emm a ver, en la oración anterior "web us" era huevos ¿No? Entonces… si los otros eran huevos con jamón, estos deben de ser huevos con salchicha… ¿No?

-¡Casi, Taichi! No, esto significa "huevos con tocino". A ver si la que sigue.

**"WEB BE TOES COME FREE HALL LIT TOES"**

Taichi prosiguió a leer.

-_Guev bi tous com fri jol lit tous._ Creo que ya le estoy agarrando, Daisuke. ¡Estos deben de ser los huevos con chorizo!

-¡Yagami Taichi! ¿Qué no me estas poniendo atención? ¡No! Estos son "huevitos con frijolitos".

El alumno de Motomiya se rascó la cabeza. El inglés era más complicado de lo que parecía.

-Bien, Daisuke, ¡La que sigue! ¡Tengo que poder!

-¡Esa es la actitud, Tai! Aquí te va.

**"DOES STACK KIT TOES DOOR ADD IT TOES THE PAUL JOE"**

-Cielos, Daisuke, cada vez están más difíciles…-

-¡Claro! ¿Qué no ves que vamos subiendo de nivel? Anda léela. Y recuerda darle el acento gringo.

-_Dous stack kit tous dor ad it tous de pol llou_

_-_¿Ves, Tai? Ya estás aprendiendo a pronunciar… ahora su significado.

-Emm…

-Vamos, tu puedes

-¡Venga, Daisuke, que estos ya no son huevos! ¿Será Sushi con soya?

-Serás inútil, Taichi… Esto es "dos taquitos doraditos de pollo" Bien la que sigue te voy a dar una pista, es para acompañar los taquitos.

**"COME CHILL LEAP TOES HALL UP PEN JOE'S"**

-_Com chil lip tous jol lap pen llous- _leyó Taichi- ¡Ya se! ¡Ya se! Si es para acompañar los taquitos tiene que significar "Con crema".

Daisuke tomó la libreta de Taichi y se la estampó en la cara.

-Vamos, Tai, ¿Cómo que crema? Esto significa "Con chilitos jalapeños"

Taichi volvió a rascarse el cráneo. De verdad que el inglés era imposible, e incluso comenzaba a preguntarse como era que un cabeza hueca como Daisuke supiera todo eso.

-Aquí te va la que sigue, Tai. Supongamos que además de los taquitos quieres otra cosa.

**"COME CHILL LACK KILL LESS"**

Taichi suspiro y se dispuso a leer.

-_Com chil lack kil les. _¿Con refresco de manzana?

Daisuke se frotó la cara en un ademán de desesperación.

-¡No, no, no y no!- Le gritó- Significa "con chilaquiles", Tai…

-Pues no es tan sencillo como parece, sabes.

-Bueno, bueno- dijo el sensei contando hasta 10- Aquí te va otra. Esta es para comer con los chilaquiles.

**"E FREE HALL LIT TOES"**

-Léela, Tai.

-_I fri jol lit tous. _¡Esta sí me la sé! ¿Y frijolitos?

Daisuke aplaudió con emoción mientras felicitaba a Taichi.

-Bien, antes de terminar con mi noble labor, aquí te va la última. Esta la vas al terminar tu examen oral, ¿De acuerdo?

-Ok, venga.

**"MUCH AS GRASS SEE AS"**

-_Much as gras si as- _Leyó Tai estremadamente motivado por su acierto anterior- ¿Y esto que, Dai? ¿Es alguna forma de decirle al profesor que lo invito a comer huevos o chilaquiles?

-No, Taichi- dijo mientras se levantaba con cara de "aquí ya he terminado"

-¿Entonces?

-Significa "Muchas gracias"- murmuró mientras se alejaba con lentitud y se perdía entre la gente.

.

Quisiera decirles, queridos lectores, que nuestro protagonista, Yagami Taichi, pasó su examen e invitó a sus profesores a comer huevitos con frijolitos, pero la cruda realidad fue otra.

Taichi reprobó el examen de inglés, y no sólo ese, también el de ciencias y algebra por no haber estudiado nada de eso. Para colmo el acertijo del videojuego sigue sin dejarlo dormir…

En cuanto a Motomiya- sensei, en lugar del beso en la mejilla se ganó el puño de Tai en la mejilla y en cuanto a su cita, se ganó una cita con el médico.

* * *

xD no pude evitarlo, el inglés me tiene bastante frustrado, jeje, es la primera vez que escribo algo de humor así que no se que tan bueno sea, de cualquier forma me conformo con que les saque una sonrisa.

¡MUCH AS GRASS SEE AS por leer!


End file.
